Field
The subject disclosure relates to systems for monitoring and controlling various parameters related to the operation of portable spas, tubs, and the like, and more particularly to a system featuring a wireless spa node and Internet based control system linking spa owners/users and spa dealers to the wireless spa node.
Related Art
Portable spa have become quite popular as a result of their ease of use and multiplicity of features such as varied jet and seating configurations. One area where the inventor has recognized that ease of use could be enhanced is the area of monitoring and controlling spa operation both from a user and dealer standpoint.